


Full Moon Night

by TheQueenofMirth



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Faeries - Freeform, Full Moon, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofMirth/pseuds/TheQueenofMirth
Summary: Full moon nights are revel nights for the Folk. But when the Faerie King wants more than a single night with a mortal girl it's time to bargain for it. Just remember good girls do not run away with fairies.





	Full Moon Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsaur/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lilithsaur's art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/519287) by lilithsaur. 

The revel is for a Queen,  
The Queen is a mortal.  
Under the full moon, the monsters dance.  
Under the full moon, the monsters laugh.

In the throne sits their King,  
In his lap rests the Queen.  
One of his hands under her skirts.  
One of his hands giving her delights.  
Before them, the monsters dance.  
Before them, the monsters laugh.

The King wants the girl.  
The girl is a mortal.  
She shouldn’t be there.  
She won't even be there long.  
The revel lasts the night,  
In the morning, they will be gone.

When a single night is too little,  
bargain for what you want:  
"What tempts you?  
Choose one or have it all.  
The cost isn't much,  
Accept before the night is gone.”

Full Moon Nights are meant for lovers.  
Full Moon Nights are meant for promises.

What is wrong in accepting the dress?  
What is wrong in being dressed in silk?  
What is wrong in wearing the jewels?  
What is wrong in using the crown?  
What is wrong in drinking the wine?  
What is wrong in wanting the King?  
What is wrong in having him?  
Wouldn’t you want a bit?  
Wouldn’t you open your mouth?  
Wouldn't you take a bite?

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Jackie (faerytalesfromtheabyss.tumblr.com), who helped me with a great edition.


End file.
